


Who Says Adults Can't Be Childish?

by dadafoxsu



Series: I Need Only Say Your Name [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadafoxsu/pseuds/dadafoxsu
Summary: You can be an adult and be childish. There's no rule that says you can't! This is especially true for Shunsui and Ukitake. When one turns playful, the other follows suit.. unless of course, one decides to be mature. Who knows what would happen?Multiple short chapters and some long ones in the future!





	1. Cuddles are the Best Medicine

"Juu-chan." Came a familiar voice. The lazy captain huffed and rolled over in the other's lap, pouting as he looked to the other. Juushiro was busy reading until the book in his hands was moved to reveal his face by a calloused hand. "Juu-chan.. pay attention to me. You've been reading for hours already." Of course he was impatient. Shunsui was always like that. He was always the type to get bored after too much work or something of the like.

"It's just a book, Shunsui.. it's not like it's taking my full attention. I've been playing with your hair the whole time." Ukitake said softly, his fingers caught in long brunet strands. Shunsui groaned, sitting up as he put the book in his lover's hands to the side.  
"I know that, but _still!_ You always work so hard and have your nose stuck in either your work or in a book. At **LEAST** look at me every once in a while." The bearded captain whined. He placed both hands on his lover's cheeks, pursing his lips. Ukitake simply laughed, letting the other hold his face.

"Okay, okay. I'll pay attention to you now." God, how he adored this man. One minute, they were content. The next? Shunsui was whining and acting like a needy child. Not that he minded, of course. It said a lot about their relationship. When Shunsui let the other go, he grinned and sat next to the other happily. Pulling the white haired captain close, he nuzzled into the other's long snow colored hair. He always smelled of lilies and fresh rainfall.. it was something Shunsui had grown to love.

"Come here." At this point, he had put his lover in his lap. Ukitake laughed softly, sitting in Shunsui's lap without so much as a single worry. Shunsui always smelled of sake and sakura blossoms.. a strange combination but at the same time--it was something unique to him. The white haired captain laid his head just under the others own, emerald hues half lidded in pure bliss. How long had they been together? He lost count after so many years of friendship and the romance they shared. Shunsui hummed, playing with significant other's hair.

For this man in particular, Ukitake was a cruelly beautiful man. Slender figure, gentle eyes and a smile that could light up even the deepest of darkness. He fell in love the moment they met in the academy. Of course--he had mistaken the other for a girl at first.. seeing as how Ukitake was smaller in their first meeting and had to wear a girl's uniform until they could make a slightly more compact uniform for him to wear for the years to come. Just remembering it made him snicker. Ukitake perked, glancing to the other with a tilt of his head.

"What are you snickering about?" He inquired.  
"Oh, nothing.. just remembering how we met."  
"You mean when we were in the academy and you thought I was a girl?"  
"Yeah. How embarrassing. You were so cute in the girl's uniform, you know."  
"I was too thin go wear the usual one, so I had to wear that for a week.. Now that I think about it, you were too embarrassed to come close.. and you had a horrible habit of calling me 'winter'." Ukitake mused, raising a brow. It was then that Shunsui smirked devilishly and leaned in to whisper in the other's ear.  
"Yes, but _I soon had Winter **cumming** for me._" He teased. Ukitake blushed heavily, shoving his lover in his sudden embarrassment. Honestly! He could be so vulgar at times! Shunsui boomed with laughter, holding his lover close as he tried to get up out of his lap. "Nope. You're staying put. C'mere!" 

Ukitake yelped as he was pulled back, eyes wide as he gave a pout when he was held against Shunsui's chest. Giving him a look, the other grinned like the playful Cheshire cat. The silent conversation that went on between the two of them was absolutely golden. Ukitake narrowed his eyes, giving a look that said _"If you don't put me down this instant, I'm going to get the magazine."_. It was then that Shunsui let him go with a nervous chuckle.

"You win." Well.. That was one way to gain a victory. Ukitake smiled, happy to know he won a round. Ukitake, 1... Shunsui, 0.


	2. Tag! You're It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can go wrong in a game of tag? A lot, apparently.
> 
> (Co-written with my best friend, Marie)

The clock was ticking away, the white haired captain sitting at his desk with ink brush in hand as a paperwork stack slowly went down over time. He hummed softly, dipping the brush in the inkwell. He stopped his movements midair, hearing a soft noise at the window, and frowned. _Oh, dear._ He immediately knows who that is. Either his visitor was let out early, or he was escaping Nanao again. He pursed his lips, eyes narrowing as he turned to his window. It was indeed open, but no one was there. 

_Oh. Fantastic._ He thought to himself. _He’s doing it again._ Ukitake sighed and slowly turned back to his work. At this point, he was going to be ambushed again. He knows his “visitor” too well. But even then, Shunsui always seemed to be able to fool him by the nose anyhow.

He began writing once more, ink flowing onto the report pages like a koi through water. Despite his relaxed posture, Juushiro was fully aware of his surroundings, using his senses to try and locate his visitor. 

It was only when he heard a sudden knocking sound against the office door that he stirred in his seat. Standing up, he huffed in slight annoyance before wandering to the sounds location. Once he got to the door, he placed his palm against the wooden frame. He yanked it open, a smirk on his face as if to say _‘AH HA!’ _. Only to have his expression fall when he saw no one there.__

__Okay. He knew what was going on here. This is hardly the first time it has happened. He grumbled, glancing behind him to see a shadow moving on the ground. _There you are._ He stood up straight, emerald eyes fixed on the little shapeless figure moving on the hardwood floor._ _

“I caught you. You can stop with the little game now, Shunsui.” He placed his hands on his hips like a mother would, eyes narrowed at where the shadow disappeared off to. “Seriously? You’re going to just slither off like that? I see how it is.” With a gentle scoff, he went back to his desk only to discover his brush was missing. 

__

__A chuckle was heard from somewhere behind him and Juushiro turned around to see his visitor and lover there, waving the brush around with that childish grin on his face. Ah, there it was. The mysterious visitor he had anticipated. With his brush, no less. He shook his head and wandered forward as he made a move to swipe it back._ _

“I’d like my brush back, if you please.” He said softly, a smile on his face as he tried to get the writing utensil back. It was a failed attempt. Shunsui only snickered lowly, moving his arm away to keep it out of reach.  
“Where’s the fun in that, Juu-chan?” He inquired sweetly. “You work too much. You need a break.”  
“And you don’t work enough.”  
“With good reason. I could end up like you. All boring.” Shunsui said with a smirk. Oh. That was definitely the last straw. Juushiro was so close to smacking him, it was like a script that was laid out right in front of them. All that was left was to act it out. 

__“Give it back, please. I won’t ask again.” He gave that authority filled tone, his foot now tapping against the floor as he expected the other to listen. Shunsui chuckled lowly in reply._ _

__“Only if you catch me first.” Before Juushiro could react, his lover had already run off, leaving the other captain with wide eyes and hand held out in front of him. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he closed his palm before trying to sense his reiatsu. Juushiro looked left, then right._ _

__“Oh. This is how you’re going to play. I see.” He sneered lightly in his vexation. Without hesitation, he jumped into the game. If that was how he was going to act, fine. He’d join the round without a second thought._ _

__For Shunsui, this was just a regular day for his lover. When he was working far too hard, he just had to ruin the day a little. All work and no play made Juu-chan a very grumpy boy! What else was he supposed to do? Let the poor man fall asleep at his desk from boredom? Nuts to that!_ _

__Lately, that’s all that had been happening for the poor man. Always working to catch up with the seemingly endless pile of paperwork.. Juushiro always looked like he was in over his head. Just when he would catch up, he would fall ill and it would pile right back up. It never ended._ _

__Then again, whenever Shunsui was around, it always brightened the room from that somber grey to a beautiful ray of sunshine for the sickly captain. Juushiro frowned, searching the area. Just where did he run off to? Checking his garden, he found that this was where the other’s reiatsu had left off._ _

__“Shunsui! I know you’re here! Where are you?” He asked, quizzically glancing around the garden. “I swear, when I find you.. I’m going to be very cross! Don’t make me look for you!” What a warning. He was hardly ever angry.. In fact, he was barely angry to begin with. He was slightly annoyed, but he was having quite a bit of fun._ _

__Wandering to the nearest tree, he folded his arms. He could only search for so long. He grumbled to himself, unable to find his lover. _Where did that idiot go?_ Juushiro thought to himself as he tried to figure out where in the world the other had gone._ _

__Shunsui peeked down from his hiding spot and smiled. Seems that the other hadn’t found him yet. It was so cute to watch him struggle. It was almost too much. He snickered, eyes focused on that familiar yet so adorable face._ _

__The pouting captain sat himself at the base of the tree for a moment, thinking deeply on where the other could be. _His reiatsu is here.. I can feel it. But he’s suppressing it. I can’t find him like this._ He thought. He tried to continue his thought, perking up when a leaf slowly fell in front of him as well as the sound of a branch cracking._ _

___Oh. So that’s where he was._ He looked up, smiling brightly. Shunsui had slipped on the branch, eyes wide. He smiled back, laughing nervously. “Hi, Juu-chan.” He waved, tipping his hat with a free hand._ _

__“Well, hello there.” He chirped back, standing up. “I knew you were around here somewhere!” Now.. if only he would come down from that little spot of his. Just as he was about to make a jump with his flash step, stopping just as the branch broke. Shunsui yelped, falling to the bushes below. Seems like there wasn’t a need of that now._ _

__He wandered over, looking to his lover with a playful grin. Shunsui had landed on his back, a pout on his lips as he blew a leaf out of his face. “Before you ask, yes. I’m okay.” Juushiro laughed, offering his hand to help the other up._ _

__It was like a knee-jerk reaction. Taking his lovers hand, Shunsui tried to stand--that is--until he decided to sit back down and pull the other on top of him. Juushiro almost yelped, suddenly being pulled into his partner’s arms._ _

__“Now? I’m even better.” Kissing his forehead, he laid in that bush and nuzzled the other lovingly. Juushiro hadn’t expected being pulled in close.. Nor did he expect to be kissed so sweetly. It was always so embarrassing, yet he adored it. He hid his face in his lovers uniform, face turning a bright pink._ _

__Why did he always have to be so damn smooth?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be smut in the future, but so far, this is just a series of one shots full of fluff until I suddenly get a story going.. let me know what you guys think.
> 
> The story takes place before the 1,000 year blood war arc but after the Fullbringer arc.
> 
> Also, if anyone is wondering about the 'magazine' joke in the previous chapter? I just imagine Ukitake threatening Shunsui with a rolled up magazine every once in a while. I'm also getting help from a dear friend of mine to write with me and correct mistakes I make. I'm not the best writer in the world. ; v; Sorry!


	3. Teasing Can Only Go So Far!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two can totally behave during a captains meeting... right?

"And furthermore, there will be no more of this nonsense around the Seireitei during daylight hours! You are Captains! Act like it!" Head Captain Yamamoto was _not_ happy. In fact, the rest of the Captains weren't too happy either. All of them sort of stood there with slight embarrassment or annoyance. All this over a small celebration of completing repairs in the Seireitei? He couldn't be serious, could he?

Everyone was just having a bit of fun. No harm done, right? Shunsui stood in his usual place further down the line from his darling silver haired lover, his right hand hidden in his sleeve. With all the yelling, one could get away with anything if they were quiet enough. A few glances to the silver haired man revealed a bit of mischief. Juushiro was trembling, facing forward just as all the other Captains were.. unfortunately for him, his imbecile of a boyfriend decided  _NOW_ of all times to tease him with a toy from the world of the living.

His legs attempted to buckle now and then, a slight blush dusting his pale features.. Juushiro was trying his damnedest to make sure they wouldn't get caught. How embarrassing would it be to be suddenly grilled with questions as to why he was shaking? Or as to why he felt as though his legs were going to give out? He gave a slight glare to his lover, the brunet male turning his head away with an innocent smirk.

The meeting continued on for what seemed like forever, the turning  _on_ and  _off_ of the damn toy was maddening. Every single time it was active, it seemed to bury itself deeper inside. Juushiro bit the inside of his cheek, attempting to control his breathing. All he could think of at the time were ways on how to strangle Shunsui with his own haori when the meeting was over.

 _When will this end?! I can't stand it anymore..!_ He gulped, Retsu Unohana slowly shifting her gaze to the sickly man. Her eyes narrowed, expressionless as she silently assessed the situation. Shunsui sighed softly in pure sadistic delight. These toys from the world of the living certainly were something else.. definitely worth the wait to nab one. He moved his thumb on the little remote dial, turning the frequency up to the second highest setting just to see his lover jump in shock. No one else seemed to notice, thankfully.

"If everyone is finally clear on the rules currently in place, this Captain's meeting is adjourned." With that, everyone started to file out of the room save for the Head Captain himself. Juushiro took a few steps, soon collapsing to his knees as his lover came to his aid.

 

"Captain Ukitake?" Toshiro perked at the sudden collapse. "Is he alright? Perhaps he should go to the Fourth Division.. he has been looking a bit feverish through the meeting." It was an innocent suggestion.. Unfortunately, Shunsui didn't give a damn.

"Oh, no! No.. He'll be fine. I'll take him back to his living quarters. He's probably just exhausted from his work.. This must have really taken it out of him." With that last sentence leaving his lips, Juushiro grumbled and glared at him as if to say _"You know EXACTLY why I'm exhausted, you sadistic fool...!"_. Shunsui smirked at the gaze that fell on his features and helped the sickly man to his feet.

"I'll send for someone from Fourth once he's settled in bed." Shunsui mused, now carrying the other in a bridal fashion. He felt a weak hand smacking his shoulder, a pale but flushed face now hidden in the sake scented pink kimono for good measure. Oh, how adorable.. His beloved Juu-chan was just too cute when he was embarrassed! Effectively hiding his right hand as he carried the other out of the meeting room, he managed to get the remote right back into his grip to adjust the frequency again.

Juushiro gasped, shaking in pleasure. He bit his lower lip, gripping as tight as he could to his lover's uniform.  _You jerk! There are too many people around!!_ He thought in a slight panic. Shunsui leaned close to the other's ear, humming in pure bliss.

"What's the matter, Juushiro? Are you feeling okay? Perhaps.. I should give you a special medical treatment upon returning to your room?" He teased. This made the silver haired man turn red to the point of no return. Another smack to the shoulder was delivered, the Eighth Captain laughing softly in return. "Right, right. I'll play with you more after we get you cleaned up.. does that sound fun~?"

Upon getting out of earshot as well as out of sight of the other Captains, Shunsui pulled Juushiro in for a heated kiss. It was just too much fun to tease the frail man. To see him writhing under him, eyes begging, lips parted and heart racing.. to hear that voice calling out in a weak tone, begging for more.. to hurry.. It got Shunsui more riled up than anything else in the world. He remembered their first night..

 _The smell of sake, voices coming from the other room as the two clumsily grabbed at one another's uniforms while their lips were firmly pressed to one another's own...The gentle moans that came from his lover's voice, the mere memory of thin and elegant fingers gripping chocolate locks to stay grounded.._ Shunsui couldn't imagine anything else. He smiled finally reaching his darling's living quarters.

 

"Here.. you need your rest, after all." He laid Juushiro down on the small futon made for two, watching him pant and shiver now and again due to the toy that lay inside him. He perked, feeling something pull on his robe. "Yes, love?"

"Shunsui.." He muttered, voice shaken. "..please.. I can't take it anymore.." That begging tone.. that needy expression in his eyes. It was like a switch had just been flipped. Clothes were being thrown away to the side, moans slowly taking to the air. Shunsui had enough of this waiting game. He never was very good at being patient. Juushiro flinched at the sudden cold feeling to his stomach that  _dragged_ up to his chest. It seemed his lover decided to tease him further with his tongue, making him lose more and more of his composure.   
                                    "W-wait..! Don't.."

His cry fell to deaf ears, the brunet male nipping at his chest hard enough to leave hickies where they wouldn't be seen by anyone but him.  **He's mine. I won't let anyone else touch him. The can rip me to shreds.. they can tear me down.. but for the sake of sanity.. _I dare someone to try and take him from me._** Hues of grey glanced up to see the expression of the man under him. His love's eyes were like emeralds, pure and untainted. To see them lit up with need made his fire burn ever brighter.

 

"I love you, Juushiro."

Juushiro felt his heart stop for a brief moment upon hearing those words. He could swear that he would die by this man's hand alone with how he treated him.. always with such gentle touches and honeyed words.. Before he could reply, it felt as though his world was becoming clouded by pure pleasure. The world became black soon after, their voices becoming a quiet symphony between the sheets hidden within a single room.

 

\---

 

"I think.. I overdid it." Shunsui sat up on the futon, naked as the day he was born with a sheepish smile as he tried to pull his hair back into it's usual ponytail. He glanced to his lover who was laying on his stomach, hair a complete mess. He was sleeping soundly, hickies decorating nearly every inch of his torso. He chuckled to himself, leaning down just enough to kiss the back of his neck.  _He still has that cherry blossom tattoo. I'm impressed._ He thought, being careful not to wake him.  _I guess it's best that I stay put for now.. If he gets sick because of me, I'll have to take responsibility._ He yawned, laying down next to the other. Shunsui pulled his love close to spoon behind him, eyes slowly closing.

"I'll never let you go, Juushiro.. Not without a fight."


	4. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

The sound of wind crashing against one's body, hair whipping wildly. Vision faded in and out of focus, emerald hues frantically trying to see what was going on. Ringing in his ears as someone called out to him in a muffled tone. The only thing that he could see in his dazed state was that he was falling.  _Shunsui?_ He tried to speak, voice failing. It never left his lips. A hand reached out to him, desperately attempting to catch him mid-fall.

Everything went black.

"Oi! **Oi!** " Shunsui shouted, shaking his lover awake. "Stay with me, now!" There was so much blood.. The wound to his stomach was too great. That damned arrancar did too much damage. Juushiro stirred, eyes half lidded.  _Oh, thank GOD!_ Shunsui smiled, eyes now filled with relief. He held his love in a protective hold, immediately looking around them.

"I NEED A MEDIC! Someone get Fourth Division here **NOW!** It'll be okay, Juushiro--just hang on. Stay awake for me..." All Juushiro could see was a blurred figure, their voice fading in and out of his consciousness. He could barely speak, already struggling to stay awake. He coughed, crimson spraying from his lips to his uniform. The wound was getting worse by the minute. Where was the medic when they needed them?

Just as his eyes started to close, he was shaken awake once again. He felt so exhausted.. why couldn't he rest? He kept hearing the other tell him to stay awake, to stay with him. Everything was aching. He wished that his ears would stop ringing long enough to hear everything clearly.. when his vision finally focused and it all stopped, sound came back in full blast.

"Juushiro? Hey! Everything is going to be okay!" He heard his lover speak at last, a trembling hand lifting into his field of vision.  _Red._ His hand was covered in that awful crimson color. The white haired Captain paled, feeling the shock slowly ware off. He grit his teeth, holding back a scream of agony. He had a high pain tolerance.. for him to scream in such a way was jarring for his lover.

Shunsui bit his tongue, his mind racing.  _Keep him calm. Keep him calm. He's alive. He'll be okay. He'll be fine. Don't panic. Calm him down. He's bleeding.. Where is Fourth?!_ He couldn't stop thinking about how the healer hadn't arrived yet. With the battle raging on above them, he couldn't do much else but hold the other close. He flinched, hearing the other go silent.  _No. No, no, no, no, no--Juushiro, don't you dare!_ He went limp in his arms.  _NO!_

" ** _Juushiro!_** "

Juushiro woke in a sweat, sitting up quickly as he checked himself over. He opened his sleeping robe, checking the scar that was left behind after the winter war. It was healed.. no blood. He let out a sigh of relief as he glanced beside him. Shunsui was snoring, slumbering like a bear in hibernation. The man snorted, grumbling as he rolled onto his side to face his lover.

"Mm..? What's wrong, Juu-chan?" Came the raspy yet slumber filled voice of the brunet Captain. "Did you have a nightmare?" The man began to sit up, yawning lazily. Juushiro shook his head, smiling sheepishly.

"No, it's nothing.. just a memory." Subconsciously, his hand lay over his scar. Frowning, his boyfriend seemed to know better.

"Juu-shi-ro." He sounded out the other's name in slight irritation. "You were remembering the fight again, weren't you?" He hit the nail right on the head. Sighing softly, he pulled the other down to lay with him. Juushiro nuzzled the other, eyes half lidded as he felt a kiss on his forehead.

"You don't have to keep things from me, you know. We tell each other everything."  
"I know."  
"Then talk to me.."  
"I was remembering it again.. there. Happy?" Juushiro glanced away with a slight pout.

Shunsui kissed him sweetly. "Now that you've told me the truth? Yes. I am.. and it's all okay now. You're alive. You're safe.. and you're with me. No matter what happens, we're here together."  
"I know, Shunsui.. I know.. and I'm glad that you're here with me."

_I'm glad that you're with me until the day I fall._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you really liked this. It's my first attempt writing a public fanfic.. Feel free to leave messages. I try to reply to whatever I can.


End file.
